dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as Boons 'in the custom world screen) are rare, naturally spawned structures and items in all game modes. They were introduced in the ''Doorway to Adventure update. Players can usually find valuable items in the set piece. However, some set pieces function as a trap, forcing players to either bear the risk when attempting to take advantage of the boon, or to disable the trap if possible. In some occasions, the player will have to retrieve the items from the set piece in order to escape the danger. Many of the set pieces have a Skeleton near them, representing the dead adventurers in the world. :Note: '''The names of these set pieces are unofficial; they are nicknames invented by the Don't Starve community. Cave Camp Overall look.png Piece24.png Cave Camp.jpg This camp is set up on a Grassy area, next to a Pond surrounded by Trees. It offers a Science Machine, a Chest, an Ice Box, a Tent, and two Improved Farms with a Pitchfork and a Straw Hat. Note that the Pond can spawn Frogs, which incidentally may be the reason a Skeleton lays nearby. The Chest contains some items that can be found in caves (Gold Nuggets, Slurtle Slime, and possibly Gems), while the Ice Box contains some spoiled food (rot if you find the set piece long after entering the Cave). During the day, the set piece will be visible without a light source, as it is illuminated by the same spotlight that the Cave and Ruins exits have. There is also another version that lacks the light, Grass, and Pond, but contains a Drying Rack, a Fire Pit, and Crock Pot. Cave Camp with Light Flowers This camp has a Science Machine, an Ice Box, a Chest, a Lantern, a Fur Roll, and a Pickaxe. The Ice Box may be empty, or it may contain a random amount of Light Bulbs, Meat, Berries, and Batilisk Wings. The Chest can contain a variety of items, including Healing Salves, Rot, Logs, and Broken Shells. Ruins Camp Trap Found in the Ruins, this set piece contains a Chest, Crock Pot, Ice Box, Tent, Science Machine, Prestihatitator, and a Skeleton. Be careful around this set piece, as the camp has webbing covering the ground; Dangling Depth Dwellers will be present, making it difficult for players to utilize this set piece safely. Contagious Rot Trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png 640px-BLUEPRINT.png There are three variations of this set piece, all containing many pieces of Rot which are lying around. One version of the set piece contains a Backpack, two Ropes, two Rot, Straw Hat and a Straw Roll. If the player opens a Chest or a Backpack from the set piece, all food in the player's inventory will spoil. However, the player can avoid this by dropping all perishable items away from the trap and then opening the Chest or picking up the Backpack, though this method may be problematic if there are Pigs or any other kind of Mob nearby that might eat the dropped food. If the set piece contains a Chest, there will be a large amount of Rot and perhaps Blueprints. This set piece can be found in Sandbox Mode. Crock Pot Camp This set piece is a camp found in Adventure Mode. It is enclosed by Hay and Wood Wall and has Wooden Flooring and some Rocky Turf, with a Crock Pot nearby. Several Skeletons are within the camp. Disused Beefalo Pen Trap The disused Beefalo pen trap can be found in Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. It is usually located in a Savanna Biome and consists of a long Wood Wall fencing that curls around a squarish piece of land. Inside the fence are several Bones and Beefalo Wool, conveying the idea of an old Beefalo pen. There is a Chest at the entrance, which contains 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder, and 4 Logs. However, the Chest is trapped and will catch on fire when it is opened. The fire will cause the Gunpowder to explode, light the entire wooden fencing, and destroy the contents of the Chest. A way to prevent burning is to Hammer the nearby wood walls until they're destroyed. Hammering the Chest itself can trigger the trap. All items can be taken from the Chest before the trap explodes, provided the player is fast enough. Fire Staff Trap Fre Staff Trap 1.png Red_hound_set_piece_found_when_spawning.png Red Hound barking.png|Pigs fighting Red Hounds at the staff trap. This set piece consists of a Fire Staff surrounded by sleeping Red Hounds. Once the staff is retrieved, the Red Hounds will awake, the player will lose a large amount of sanity, and it will begin to rain. The most efficient way to deal with this is to kill the Red Hounds before retrieving the staff, as they can be fought individually without fear of waking the others. Ice Staff Trap An Ice Staff trap, similar to the Fire Staff trap, is an Ice Staff surrounded by five sleeping Blue Hounds. Once the staff is retrieved, the Blue Hounds will awake, the player will lose a large amount of sanity, and it will begin to rain. The most efficient way to deal with this is to kill the Blue Hounds before retrieving the staff, as they can be fought individually without fear of waking the others. Icebox Trap This set piece can be found in any Biome, most often a Forest, and consists of a Chest spawned between a Thermal Measurer and an Ice Box. The Chest itself contains an assortment of winter-related items, such as an Ice Staff, a Winter Hat, and a Breezy Vest. However, upon opening the Chest, winter starts immediately. When you open the Chest, the roar of Deerclops will be played, but it will not spawn. Destroying the Chest with a Hammer drops its loot, but still triggers the trap. However, it is safe to hammer the Ice Box. On trap activation, Wolfgang says 'Whoops' and the rest of the characters say 'Oops'. The trap can be found in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. If the player finds an icebox trap, it can be used to their advantage by triggering it during winter (if the trap is triggered on the first day of winter, the player won't have to worry about a longer Winter), thus providing the player with the winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter. If the player activates the trap while the season preset for the world is "Summer only", the resulting winter will be permanent until restart. If the player activates the trap while in Adventure Mode, winter will still begin and Deerclops will spawn, but within 1 game day, seasons will revert to the preset for the current level. For example, if activated in A Cold Reception during summer, the player will have 1 day of winter, and then it'll return to summer the next morning. In the Reign of Giants expansion, there is also a Summer version of this trap, however it will only spawn in the Desert biome. When the icebox is opened, the trap will trigger Summer at the maximum heat instead of Winter, and will contain items to survive Summer instead of Winter, such as the Summer Frest. Instead of hearing the roar of Deerclops, the player will hear the roar of the Dragonfly, but it will not spawn. Killer Bee Hayfield A Killer Bee Hayfield is a field of Grass Tufts with 3 Killer Bee Hives concealed within. It can be found in both Sandbox and Adventure Mode. The grass makes it difficult to effectively target the Bees. To handle this, the player may plant a Lureplant nearby, then destroy the Bee Hives and Lureplant once the area has been cleared of Killer Bees. This Set Piece also has a version including a group of Guardian Pigs. Living Forest A highly forested area with a large group of Treeguards roaming around or sleeping, often more than five. The Treeguards are not aggressive to the player unless provoked. The Set Piece can be found in Sandbox Mode. In Reign of Giants the set piece is common in Desert Biome, but does not include any Trees. MacTusk Village ]] MacTusk Village is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime during the Winter, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks, and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are not advised to stay overnight at MacTusk Village. Maxwell's Cemetery Set piece maxwell.png Set Piece.png maxwell cemetery.jpg Maxwell trap.jpg spawner ghost cemetery.png Maxwell's Cemetery contains Graves, Marble Pillars, Evil Flowers, Carpeted Flooring, two Maxwell Statues, and a Shovel. The Graves that populate the Cemetery are the same as those found within a Graveyard (i.e. they drop the same items when destroyed, and can spawn Ghosts). It can be found in Survival Mode. Each Grave has a different name on it when examined, which correspond with the names of the members of the development team at Klei Entertainment. Every grave dug within this set piece can spawn a Ghost. Digging the last grave will spawn a group of ghosts (one from each grave). Maxwell’s Swamp Set Piece Maxwell Statue.png|The Maxwell's Swamp Trap. Pigguardianguardsmaxwell.jpg|The Forest version of the Maxwell's Swamp Set Piece. A Maxwell Statue surrounded by Evil Flowers, often at the end of a road. The road is lined with Rundown Houses which spawn Merms. The houses are situated on Rocky and Cobblestone Turfs. However, next to the Rundown Houses is a thin strip of Marsh, containing many Tentacles. The Merms may proceed to attack either the player or the Tentacles, but reaching the statue without aggravating the Merms is possible. This trap is found in Adventure Mode, in Two Worlds. A very similar trap, also in Two Worlds, is a Maxwell Statue surrounded by Flowers and lined by Pig Torches. The layout is identical, but the Rundown Houses are replaced with Pig Torches, Evil Flowers are replaced by normal Flowers, Rocky Turf with Grassland, Marsh with Forest and Tentacles are replaced by Trees. Miner's Camp This set piece consists of a Skeleton, Miner Hat, and an Opulent Pickaxe beside a small base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other objects like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes, Stone Walls, Wooden Flooring, and Crock Pots may also be nearby. Queens' Gathering A Queen's Gathering is a ring of Tier 3 Spider Dens surrounding a single one in a Forest with trees all around it. There is a good chance for a Spider Queen to appear. The Set Piece can be found in Adventure and Sandbox Modes. There is another, even bigger version of this set piece, which contains multiple additional Tier 1 Spider Dens scattered around with Gold nuggets lying around. This set piece is only spawned in a giant Rocky biome, surrounding a Forest in Sandbox Mode. The biome isn't always generated, but when it is, the set piece is always going to be in the area. Reed Field Trap Set Piece Reed Trap.png Reed Tentacle trap.jpg|The player being attacked Rock Lobster Army Slaughter Tentacles.png|Rock Lobsters brought to kill the Tentacles This Set Piece is a field of Reeds that conceals a large number of Tentacles around and inside it. It can be found in Sandbox Mode. The player can attempt to collect the Reeds by wearing armor and carrying a Walking Cane, but it is very risky. Using a kiting technique, it is possible to slowly and steadily kill all of the Tentacles one by one. It is a good idea to set up a permanent camp nearby, as during the clearing process, the player will get a large supply of Tentacle Spikes and Monster Meat. Building several Pig Houses near the Reeds will result in a steady supply of Meat and Pig Skin, as well as gradually destroying the Tentacles. Although, any surviving Pigs will likely eat any meat before the player can get to it. Alternatively, you can also use Spider Dens, to get large amounts of Silk and Spider Glands. However once the spiders take out the Tentacles, you will have to deal with the den itself, and potentially a Spider Queen. Once cleared of Tentacles, the area is a steady supply of usually hard-to-come-by Reeds, making items such as Honey Poultice much easier to acquire. There is also an underground version of this Set Piece, which features Light Flowers. Spider Trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring, close to a little Grass and Twigs farm. There are also Bones and a Pig Head around the Carpeted Flooring. If the Spider Warrior is attacked, three more Warriors will spawn around the player. Sometimes there are multiple sleeping Spider Warriors. Tallfort Tallbird town.png|Tallfort TallFort Map.png|Tallfort seen on a Map TallFort night.png|Sleeping Tallbirds in Tallfort Some rocks.jpg|Emptied Tallfort A Tallfort features a patch of rocky terrain with numerous Boulders, Stones and Tallbird Nests. The Tallbirds there do not help one another out, and like solitary Tallbirds, go to sleep at night. Other Set Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack Skeleton Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper Skeleton Gravedigger Set Piece.png|Gravedigger Skeleton Set Piece, trapper.PNG|Trapper Skeleton Trapper2.png|Trapper Skeleton with a Blueprint for a Bird Trap To skel.PNG|Refiner and Miner Skeleton Refiner Set Piece.jpg|Refiner Skeleton with Cut Stones Ropes Set Piece.png|Refiner Skeleton with Ropes Set Piece Blow Dart.png|Skeleton with a Blow Dart Bush Hat Set Piece.jpg|Skeleton with a Bush Hat Setpiece-walkingcane.png|Skeleton with a Walking Cane Top hat set piece.png|Skeleton with a Top Hat Dark Sword Set Piece. Png|Skeleton with a Dark Sword Houndattackonbeefalo.png|Boon with Beefalo Fur and Beefalo Hat after a Hound attack Beefalo Bones Set Piece.png|Tentacle trap and Hound attack boon Featherhat.png|Feather Hat, Fishing Rod, and some Rope SetPiece.png|Puffy Vest, Beard Hairs, Ice Staff, and some Bones Bones Gunpowder Set Piece.png|Red Hound aftermath Bones Beard Hair Set Piece.jpg|Blue Hound aftermath King of Winter.png|Set Piece in "King of Winter" in Adventure Mode DontStarve_AColdReception.png|Set Piece in "A Cold Reception" in Adventure Mode Epiloque Graveyard.PNG|Maxwell's World 6 Cemetery mushroom-ring.jpg|Green Mushroom ring Mushroom_ring.PNG|Red Mushroom ring Cave red mushrooms.png|Red Mushroom ring found in a Cave Thing and Set Piece.jpg|Beefalo Pen Set Piece overlapping with the Ring Thing Don't Starve Miner's Camp with 3 Treeguards.PNG|Miner's Camp with 4 Treeguards. SetPeice.png|Another Miner's Camp. Guardian Pigs Set Piece.png|Guardian Pigs protecting Grass Tufts Pig Cage.jpg|A Pig cage made of Basalt and Obelisks bunnymansetpiece.png|Circle of Rabbit Hutches with a Basic Farm and Pitchfork SetPiece2.png|Ruins camp trap Enclosed Camp.jpg|Enclosed camp with a Fire Pit and Ice Box Chess Set Piece Chess set piece m.jpg|M for Maxwell Chess set piece carpet.jpg|Carpeted Island Chess set piece column.jpg|Lonely Column Chess set piece whorl.jpg|Swirling Your Mind Chess set piece statue.jpg|Lost Statue rookwithpack.png|Rook with Backpack|linktext=Rock with Backpack There are set pieces based on a small patch of a Chess biome. They are usually filled with Evil Flower, Marble Tree, Marble Pillars, Maxwell Statues, Harp Statues, Gears, Clockwork Monsters and sometimes with a Spear. These Set Pieces make Marble and Gears more abundant on the surface. They can sometimes be found partly covered by the surrounding terrain, with only a few flowers, a statue or trees, or a few Clockwork Monsters present. Other times, the set piece is more elaborate. For example, the player may find one with a Maxwell Statue in the center surrounded by Marble Trees. Hound Fortress Hounds.png|Wigfrid near a fort. Houndfort.png|WX-78 inside the fort. Mounds.png|The Fort seen on the Map In the Desert biome, there is a set piece with numerous Boulders surrounded by Hound Mounds, under which is Rocky Turf. The layout is very similar to the Tallfort set piece, having Hounds instead of Tallbirds. pl:Elementy układanki Category:Naturally Spawning Objects